


Spiderman and The Prince

by lonefungus (winkhoonie)



Series: FreesiaーNiewink Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, based off hk fanmeet press con, daniel is such an adorable puppy, daniel wants to be spiderman, jihoon is cute, jihoon wants to be a prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkhoonie/pseuds/lonefungus
Summary: In which Daniel wants to be Spiderman and Jihoon wants to be a prince who protects his princess.＊Based off W1 HK Fanmeet PressCon!





	Spiderman and The Prince

_《Freesia》_

_A NielWink Drabble Collection_

˚✧₊⁺˳✧༚

**Part I. Spiderman & The Prince**

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What did you dream of becoming when you were young?”

It was just another question during another press conference for another fan meet, and to Jihoon, it was a pretty easy question to answer. He was a child actor before he became an idol, so he had a pretty clear idea of what he wanted to do from a young age. Without giving the question much thought, he picks up the microphone when it was his turn.

“When I was young, I wanted to be a prince who protects his princess.”

Jihoon doesn’t realize what he said until the words leave his mouth, and he immediately looks down from the embarrassment, covering his flushed cheeks with his hands. He was being honest, but it was embarrassing for him to admit. Seongwu and Daehwi who were sitting beside him were coughing and trying not to die from cringing, and the audience were laughing from his cuteness.

“When I was 7, I dreamt of being an actor, then I became interested in dancing in the second year of high school.” Jihoon quickly finishes his mention and passes his microphone down the line, trying to save himself from the embarrassment. Thinking back, it was such a childish, innocent sentiment that he had, but how he had taken it so seriously was what really made him embarrassed. There were even times that he borrowed the tablecloth to wear as a cape and waved a broom around like a sword, pretending to fight off villains who were coming for his “princess” (It was just a stuffed rabbit.) The memories made Jihoon want to bury a hole in the ground and hide inside for the rest of his life.

When he snapped back to reality, it was already Daniel’s mention. Jihoon was sure that Daniel dreamt of being something realistic and sophisticated, being the cool hyung he was. Heck, with the charisma Daniel had on stage and that striking gaze, Jihoon thought Daniel was the coolest hyung. Daniel picks up the microphone. “When I was young, I dreamt of being a movie director. When I was in middle school, I dreamt of doing b-boying.”

‘ _See? You can’t expect less from Daniel-hyung._ ’ Jihoon nods to himself. He couldn’t have possibly expected less from the calm and cool Daniel-hyung, whose goals were reflective of his strengths and true to his own personality.

“Now I dream of being Spiderman.”

Jihoon almost chokes on his own saliva. Did he just hear that right? He turns to look at Daniel, who was smiling sheepishly and passing the microphone down. The fans were cooing at how adorable he was, and the other members were trying their best to not burst out laughing.

In a moment, Jihoon’s image of Daniel being a cool and collected hyung shattered before his eyes. The charismatic Daniel-hyung that confidently danced with his intense gaze was gone; in it’s place was the sheepish, innocent eye smile Daniel flashed at revealing his dream of wanting to be Spiderman.

Jihoon looks down and can’t help but smile to himself. Seems like the calm and cool Daniel-hyung also has his own fair share of childishness afterall.

* * *

The fan meet finally ends, and the members leave the venue for the hotel. Jihoon and Daniel were assigned to the same room coincidentally.

Opening the door to their shared room, Daniel throws himself onto the bed in exhaustion. As much as he enjoyed performing and meeting fans, it was tiring at times, especially when they had back to back schedules. In fact, even being able to lie down on a bed at the very moment was already a blessing to him.

Jihoon walks in after him and puts his bag down. He glances at his hyung’s unmoving figure on the bed, and walks over to pat him on his shoulders. “Hyung, please wash up before lying down.”

Upon hearing those words, Daniel thrashes around wildly, whining like a baby. He was too tired to move, and just wanted to sleep. Jihoon shook his head. ‘ _This hyung really is such a child,_ ’ Jihoon sighs. Being the man Jihoon claimed he was (read: claimed), he hoists Daniel up by his shoulders and drags him off the bed with much difficulty. Daniel had a much bigger frame than him and Jihoon felt like he was carrying a bear. Groggily, Daniel leans against Jihoon, mumbling, “Yah, our Jihoonie is so strong~ Just like a prince~”

Jihoon could feel his face getting hot as he recalled the press conference, and coughs loudly. He decides that ignoring what Daniel had said was the best option, and drags Daniel to the bathroom. Shaking him vigorously, Jihoon attempts to bring the Daniel leaning against him back to his senses. “Hyung, we’re at the bathroom. Please wash up now.” With a low whine, Daniel finally stands up on his own and prepares to take a bath. He was visibly pouting, and Jihoon couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. Even though Jihoon was known as the ‘resident aegyo master’, there was no doubt that behind the cameras and offstage, Daniel had more aegyo than anyone else in the group.

Daniel notices Jihoon laughing, and grins at the the sight of Jihoon’s bright smile. “What’s so funny?”

Jihoon looks at Daniel, who was leaning against the door with a grin on his face. There was really no way he could win the cuteness in Daniel’s smile, he thinks, laughing even more at the thought. “Hyung, are you really sure you want to be Spiderman? Spiderman can’t be that cute, you know.”

Daniel pauses for a moment, recalling what he said, and winks cheekily at Jihoon. “Well, I’ll always be your Spiderman, so be rest assured that I’ll come to save you when you need it!”

Jihoon’s smile couldn’t be wider. Seriously, this hyung is too much. He slaps his hyung lightly on the shoulder. “Shut up, I’ll be the prince saving you, you idiot. Now hurry up and shower!”

Daniel laughs, with his teeth showing and eyes scrunched up, and says, “I’ll be counting on you to save me then, Prince Jihoon.” And the bathroom door closes.

With his back facing the bathroom door, Jihoon looks down at his feet. His ears were burning, but he couldn’t contain his happiness and was smiling so impossibly widely his cheeks hurt. Even though he was known as the ‘resident aegyo master’, he really felt like he was no match for someone as adorable as Kang Daniel. His heart swelled at the thought, and he felt like his hesrt could burst out of his chest any second. Smiling to himself, Jihoon whispers, “I’ll be counting on you to save me too, Spiderman.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this ^^;; this is really terribly written but daniel seriously has so much aegyo its so cute  
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/optimuswinkhyun) if you wanna hang out and cry over wink ships together ٩( 'ω' )و have a great day!
> 
> have a great day ♡


End file.
